My Starco Story
by Aquana Raine
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so sorry if it isn't the best. It is about Star getting a boyfriend who later dumps her and Marco trying to cheer her up.


Ok so this is my first story and I'm super excited. It is a Star vs the forces of evil FanFiction and I really hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not Star vs the force of evil. It is created by Daron Nefcy.

Star's POV :

It was lovely Saturday morning. I was ready for an adventure, like always. I ran to Marco's room and hopped on his bed. " Wake up Marco ! " , I yelled at him. " Star please " , he sighed " I need to rest , especially after what happened yesterday ." I didn't understand what he upset about. "Would you tell me what happened ?" " It just I don't like that you're dating Oskar " , he bursted out. " Why not ?", I asked confused. " We just started dating yesterday and so far it is a pretty good relationship ." "Star , I don't think he is really treating you well " It was confusing I thought he would want me to have a boyfriend. Didn't he want me to be happy. Then I heard my phone buzz. It was I text message from Oskar. " Sorry Cupcake but I have to delay are date , there is this band playing tonight that I'm going to see " , it read. I sighed. It was the third time he canceled it. " Don't worry We can go get ice cream another time " , I typed. Suddenly I turned around to see Marco looking at my phone. He looked mad. "You should just dump him " , he yelled , " just be friends, like me and Jackie. " Marco had broke up with Jackie about a month ago and seems to be happier than I was before. I guess it just didn't work out for them but I knew it work out for me and Oscar. We had so much in common , like how we both like music and other stuff I think. I told we were going to stay together.

Marco's POV :

A week ago , Star and I were in a fight about her dating Oskar and I think she's mad at me, but I can't understand why she should be with him. She deserves someone who actually looks out for her, someone who would always be there for her , someone who truly loved her. I just want her to be happy. Can she not see that.

I desided that maybe if I invited her friends over for a party like the one we had a few months ago because my parents were at a friend's wedding. Star might forgive me and we could have fun. That evening, Jackie, Janna , and Pony head came over. " Hi girls ", I said as they came in . " Where's B-Fly " , Pony head yelled with enthusias. " She should be upstairs " She floated up the stairs to Star's room. " Star It's me your best bestie " 

"Go away " , Star moaned loudly. Janna and Jackie ran up to her room as well. " Star are you ok " , Jackie asked. " Can we come in" , Janna asked. I approached her door . " I coming in " , I said. When I went in I saw Star crying on her bed. " What's wrong " , I asked as I sat next to her . The girls went downstairs to wait for us to come down their with them. " Marco there is something that I need to tell you " , she sobbed , " Oskar dumped me for another girl ." " What !" , I shouted in anger . "He should never hurt you like that !" She layed her head on my lap while tears ran down the hearts on her cheeks. She was really heartbroken over this. She really did like him.

" Don't cry " , I said trying to comfort her . " I will always be there for you ." Star's hearts became blood red ...blood moon red. She started at me with her beautiful eyes. " I love you " , I said , lost in them. Then she jumped up and hugged me tightly. " That's what needed " , she said smiling ," Lets go hang out with are friends now ."

Star's POV :

I went to the living room with Marco. Jackie and Pony head were watching tv while Janna twirled around a small cube. " Star ! " , they all shouted. " Are you better now " , Pony head asked. " Yeah , I'm perfect " , I said happily. Marco really cheered me up , but then it came across what he said . He loved me and I was oblivious to it all . " Guess what I got ", Janna screamed, " the DARE OR DEATH CUBE . " " Is that like the Truth or punishment game" , Jackie asked. Janna laughed , " I guess in a way but way more fun ." " Let's play I'm totally going to win" , Pony head said. "You're on" , Jackie said. " I guess I can play" , Marco sighed . I was really sure that I wanted to though but they already started. " Welcome to DARE OR DEATH , remember to always do the dare or something deadly will happen " , the cube said like a game show host. We all vowed to dare or whatever , them the game began. First it was Janna 's turn . " I DARE Janna to wear pink !" , the cube said. Suddenly her outfit became hot pink. She sighed , " I guess it could be worse ."

Next , it was Pony head's turn .

" I DARE Pony head to throw all the makeup up she has with her into this pit ", the cube said. " There is no way I 'd ever do that " , Pony head griped . Then her hair turned Green. " MY HAIR " , she yelled. " Fine take it " , she said throwing it at the cube . Next it was Jackie's turn . The cube dared her to sing and she did. It was a peaceful lullaby that managed to put Pony to sleep. Now, it was my turn. " I DARE Star to call call her mom " , the cube said. " No " , I wined , until a clown appeared. " Okay I will" , I shouted. The phone rang , but I hoped she didn't answer. Though of course she did . " Star , is something wrong " , she groaned. " No nothing's wrong ", I mumbled angrily. " Is your friend there with you ", she asked . " Yes " "Hi Marco take care of my daughter ; you'll be a king someday ya know " , she said really loud . My face turned red . " Bye Mom" , I said quickly as I hung up the phone. Marco was speechless. " Wow , sorry you guys had to hear that " , I apologized embarrassed. "Marco It is your turn" , the cube said happily, " I have a special DARE for you !" , the cube yelled. It flew next to him and whispered something. Whatever it was must have been bad , since Marco was covering his face with his hands. Then I heard the soft sound of the waltz of the Blood Moon Ball . Marco grapped my hands and twirl me around. We dance around the room slowly. He looked happy yet totally embarrassed . I couldn't help but giggle. He was too cute. I felt enchanted by the swift movements of twirls we made around the room. It brought me back to what had happened at that ball. To close off the song he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "I will always love you " , I said. 


End file.
